The Reunion: Five Years Later
by tahtiiawnuhFF
Summary: Set five years after Victori-Yes. Complete-ish for now. Come see what the gang's been up to these past five years. Bori centric right now. I will probably add more chapters if there's enough interest in the story.


**A/N:** Not my characters. This is also written in a screenplay format.

* * *

" **THE REUNION: FIVE YEARS LATER"**

 **INT. HOLLYWOOD ARTS, AUDITORIUM - NIGHT (FIVE YEARS SINCE GRADUATION)**

It is a large enough auditorium with chatter, music, and dimmed lighting. There is a pan shot of a banner that reads CLASS OF 2012. The festivities are in full swing.

An older BECK OLIVER with his hair tied back is fussing with a red cup.

A short wavy-haired TORI VEGA STANDS by the punch bowl, sipping her drink when she notices him, barely recognizing him.

Tori: Hey!

Beck: Hey!

Tori: Long time no see!

Beck: Five years.

Tori: Yeah. Crazy, right?

Beck: Yeah! Completely crazy.

Tori: Totally crazy.

Beck: Right?

Tori: Totally!

Beck: I know.

Tori: How's Jade?

Beck: She's pregnant.

Tori: Oh!

Beck: Well, I think.

Tori: You think?

Beck: I… actually haven't talked to her in a few years. Traveling. Working. You know.

Tori: Oh. So. You're not— Is the baby—

Beck: No. No way. She started getting into some dark… Underground vampire clubs. I think the guy seriously believes he's a Satan reincarnate. She's supposedly trying to bear him the anti-Jesus.

Tori: Oh. That's— That's cool. I didn't think she'd fall for something like that.

Beck: Oh, she didn't. She has everyone convinced she's Lilith, Adam's first wife. She's the one before Eve that got banished to Earth for being too disobedient. She has a cult following.

Tori: I— You know what, yeah. That officially tops what I've been up to these past few years.

Beck: (lighthearted) Okay, that is not true. You and Andre have been at it in the studios. You guys are like Hollywood's dream team. Besides, I heard you got into like every school in New York.

Tori: How did you know about that? I haven't touched my Slap profile since I got a Facebook. And last time I stalked, _you_ were definitely not on there.

Beck: (nonchalant) Andre told me. I know I was off the grid, but I still kept my tabs on important people.

Tori: And I better be number one on that list. (Beat.) What have _you_ been up to?

Beck: Well, I'm offended you don't already know. I've been out of the country with that show Make It Out Alive. You know, kindof like Survivor. Last person that stays on the deserted island gets twenty grand.

Tori: Guess that explains the tan.

Beck: So you noticed something! Wow! I'm impressed!

Tori: (soft laughter as she plays with her cup) Yeah. So… Do you have the twenty grand?

Beck: Maybe. Or I might have blown it all on a lifetime supply of tacos.

Tori: A wise investment. You never know when there could be a tacopocalypse.

Beck: Well you would know if you would have watched.

Tori: Alright, alright. Confession?

 _Beck looks at her expectantly._

Tori: I recorded every episode.

 _Beck is delighted. He is also flattered and slightly embarrassed by this._

Tori: I'm really proud of you. And I'm really glad you're safe. Some of that stuff they made you do looked super dangerous.

Beck: Could have been worse. I did win twenty grand. And I didn't spend it on tacos. (Beat.) Well, not all of it, at least.

Tori: And you're back in one piece. I'm happy about that.

Beck: Me too.

 _A long pause as they look at each other. A soft tension should linger._

Tori: (rushed) But I mean ten grand is cool too.

Beck: I mean, yeah. Right. Yeah. Yeah. (Beat.)Hey. Do you…(Beat.)Do you want to leave?

Tori: Yeah. Yes, totally. Yes.

Beck: Cool. Roof?

Tori: Absolutely.

 **EXT. HOLLYWOOD ARTS, ROOF - SAME NIGHT**

CUT TO Beck bursting through the top door, followed by Tori. The stars are shining and they're taking in the night. as they walk over to the ledge and look over it and then lean against it. It's Beck that breaks the silence as he stares out into the night.

Beck: The stars were my friends when I was gone. They were what kept me going when I wanted to give up on that island.

Tori: Couldn't you win phone calls though?

Beck: Yeah. I spent my three on my mom who told me to come home, Jade who said she was busy and needed to go finish eating her banana, and Andre. He told me to do it for the tacos. He's a true friend. I would have called you, too. I just don't know your number by heart.

Tori: Aw. That's sweet. And a total lie.

Beck: But a pretty sounding lie. And that's all that matters, am I right?

 _Tori finds this funny._

Tori: Alright, alright, I've been holding this in, but it's my turn to brag. I don't know if you heard, but I got a contract to open for Kesha's Bob Marley Tour, can you believe it? Robbie's actually going to be a techie throughout the whole run. You should come check it out. It'll be like a mini reunion with everyone.

 _Beck looks at Tori, appreciating her words and how far they've come, but he's very tired of beating around the bush with things. The moment is quiet as he steps in and cups her cheek. She is confused. He kisses her and she's completely shocked but doesn't pull away, instead she leans into it. Beck pulls back after a moment._

Tori: Woah. I mean. Good woah. Just like woah—

Beck: Yeah. Sorry. Overdue.

 _Tori just nods._

Beck: You okay?

Tori: Do it again?

Beck: (teasing) A little weird. But. Let's do it.

 _They kiss again. Tori pulls back reluctantly after some time._

Tori: So.

Beck: Yeah?

Tori: I really don't want to ask but what's happening.

Beck: I don't know.

Tori: Is this side effects from being stranded on an island without proper care?

Beck: Probably. I almost died twice.

Tori: Woah. Woah there. You what?

Beck: Yeah. They didn't air those episodes. I guess it just puts things into perspective when you're faced with your own mortality, you know?

Tori: Beck, that's terrible.

Beck: What's terrible is me not congratulating you on the fact that you're opening for Kesha. That's absolutely incredible, Tori, but it doesn't surprise me at all. You've got the talent for it.

Tori: Beck… Thank you. I don't know what to say other than that means so much to me, coming from you. I'm so nervous and scared. What if I'm not good enough? This is frickin Kesha we're talking about.

Beck: You got chosen for a reason. You were meant for this and you know it.

Tori: Yeah, I guess I do. It's just so crazy to believe, getting what I've always wanted, a dream becoming a reality. (Beat. There's a shift in the air.) You almost died and you kissed me because of it?

Beck: (taken aback momentarily) I— Yeah. I use up my time on this planet with every second I obsess over those little moments of _what if_ this or _what if_ that. It probably sounds stupid but worrying wastes so much valuable time.

Tori: It's not stupid. It's important. And so are you, Beck.

Beck: Yeah. I want to say that you're like the mustard to my relish on the hot dog of life. But it's more than that.

Tori: What do you mean?

Beck: I was with Jade, and broke up with her twice because I didn't feel cared for. I want someone with strong opinions and that is going to talk back to me. But…

Tori: You don't have to explain to me why you were with her.

Beck: Yes, I do. I never… I knew what I felt for you the whole time we were in high school together. And what you… What I hope—

Tori: What I did feel for you. I mean… Have always. I… Still. Um.

Beck: (pause) Right. I just. You've… You're so good. And I'm. Just me. Everyone thinks I'm something so much more than I am because of what I look like. Even Jade got offended about all the girls that would swarm me because apparently I'm hot or whatever. She was cool at the end of it all and I will always care deeply for her. And yeah, girls would appreciate that I have deep thoughts and stuff. But no one cared to actually get to know me. No one really did but you.

Tori: I did what any normal person would do.

Beck: Being a good person isn't really normal anymore.

Tori: I was nice to you, saw you more than just, I dunno, a hunk of meat. You're more than just something to be desired and I knew that. That's why I always did everything I could to get you and Jade back together both times. I wasn't about to be that girl that was going to jump on top of you the second I got a chance.

Beck: What if I wanted you to jump on top of me though?

Tori: _Beck!_

Beck: I'm just being honest here!

Tori: Well shut up!

 _Beck just laughs at her embarrassment._

Beck: I'm just a guy. I'm nothing special, not really. So what if I'm the societal definition of attractive? What does that even mean? That didn't matter when I was out there on that island, dying. You know?

Tori: No. Not because I don't understand, but because I'll never know what that feels like and I don't want to pretend like I do.

Beck: There are seriously not enough people in the world like you, Tori Vega.

 _Tori is extremely flattered by this. She smiles, looks down at the camera, and tucks her hair behind her ear. Beck steps in again and Tori looks up. There is tension but she breaks it by leaning in and kissing him again. It is a slow kiss, a much needed kiss, the first step towards saying 'I love you.'_

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:** Unless you guys want more. I might edit this to bring Jade in, as well as the rest of the gang.


End file.
